Bad Day - Barrison
by Pied-Piper-Rathaway
Summary: Barry is stuck in Star Lab's after an unfortunate complication. Will Dr. Wells come to the rescue? Warning: Omegaverse centered, not necessarily explicit, but it does hint to something of the nature. Read at your own digression. If your a flamer or simply don't like this sort of thing, don't read it plain and simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Omegaverse centered, not necessarily explicit, but it does hint to something of the nature. Read at your own digression. If your a flamer or simply don't like this sort of thing, don't read it plain and simple.**

Barry was panicking; he had not planned for this to happen. He hadn't even realized this could even happen to him anymore. Ever sense he had become the Flash his heat cycles had been absent. It was almost as if his body was moving so fast it just pushed away that natural function. He still possessed the omega scent and the other normal bodily functions, but the heats just weren't there anymore.

Obviously that was not the case. Currently he was stuck in an empty Star Lab's about to fall into a very, very bad heat. He could _feel_ the consequences of missing the last few. But that wasn't even the worst part! Barry had neglected to mention to his team that instead of being a beta he was in actuality an omega. They had no idea about anything.

Ever since he had been a teen, fully supported by Joe and Iris, he had taken a drug to suppress his scent. Even with the omega protection laws intact there were still asshole alphas that would try and take advantage of people like him and try to claim it was biology taking place.

Whilst in a coma Joe would secretly add a little something extra into the saline drops just to make sure no one would discover his scent (which Barry had truly been thankful for). He had been even been even more thankful when his heats just stopped showing up, but really that was just a faux. This must've been a side-effect of being a speedster. There were few, yet powerful heats, just freaking wonderful.

It had hit him when he had come to return the suit after a late night of practicing with Oliver. The team had already returned home hours earlier.

Curling closer to the revolving chair, Barry groaned the heat curling tighter in his stomach. This was so not good. What if there was some random alpha guard walking past the labs? Ignoring the effects of his heat Barry moved forward to the computer quickly hitting the labs lockdown button.

He didn't to do something quick before this got out of hand. Barry could feel him begin to lose himself.

Shakily he withdrew his phone, almost dropping it in the process. Barry was scared he didn't know who to call in a situation like this. He knew he couldn't call Joe or Iris, it would be to embarrassing. Oliver was a no, no to that would be an even worse form of embarrassment, being the intimidating alpha that he was. Cisco and Caitlyn nope, nada, no matter how much he loved them he was scared they would make matters worse.

There was only one other person he had the guts to call for help. Dr. Well's; Barry's omega trusted him fully and felt safe around him.

Hitting the contact Barry waited anxiously, panting as sweat started to bead his forehead.

"What is it Mr. Allen?" A tired slightly exasperated voice came through him (Well's had obviously been sleeping), "Don't tell me you found yourself in another bout of trouble at this time of night."  
Barry grimaced as he felt his omega curled slightly in shame at the almost joking slight from the alpha he greatly admired.

"Ah… not exactly," Barry out trying not to whimper as a wave of heat pulsed through him. "I haven't exactly been honest…"

He left off as he tried to cover a cry.

"Barry this isn't exactly the time for show and tell; can it not wait for the morning?" Well's sighed exasperated.

"It really can't," Barry stuttered, sweating profusely as he felt the wetness creeping upon him, "Please listen," He pleaded almost desperately.

A frustrated sigh echoed from the other end of the phone, making Barry's omega curl even further into shame. His instincts were chiding him on his behavior to this strong alpha, and they keep urging him to apologize and find some way, anyway to lure him into mating him. NO! He had to think straight!

"Mr. Allen you're a enough beta to deal with this until the morning," Dr. Well's reasoned with him tiredly.

"But I'm not!" Barry cried out pathetically as he began to come undone with each wave of torturous heat.

There was a dead pause on the other end of the phone, which made Barry even more nervous. He had not meant to blurt that out so suddenly. He had wanted to wait until Well's had gotten there and he could properly explain it to him without making a fool of himself over the phone.

"Mr. Allen," Dr. Well's normally calm tone was darkened into something unrecognizable something that made Barry want to keen in the state he was currently in, "Please elaborate to what you meant when you stated you were not a beta."

Barry gulped shifting slightly, "I'm… I'm not a beta," He stumbled nervous and aroused at the same time.

"Mr. Allen," Well's growled warningly, Barry could hear shuffling from his end almost as if he were finally getting up and around.

"I'm an omega," Barry finally admitted with a whine. "After… after becoming the Flash… my heats sort of stopped… no—w I'm being hit hard. And I'm-I'm stuck in the lab without a way out without being attacked by so-some random alpha prick!"

Barry heard a load growl, one of possessive anger from the other end.

"Don't move I'm on my way!"

 **Ok I've never written anything like this before so I hoped you enjoyed! If you want me to continue this in a more heated way just ask. I was a little iffy on doing it, but if anyone wants me to try I will. Please no flames, they are unneeded.**


	2. Chapter Two - Quick Notice

**Quick Notice! (I know I hate them to: p sorry)**

Ok, I've gotten a couple of comments to go on with the story. I don't know if that means you want a lemon or something steamy, but I'm going to guess something steamy with a little plot. So, another chapter will be posted in a couple of hours. If I read any of you guy's wrong and you don't want anything graphic just don't go onto the next chapter.

Thanks' for your time and support!


End file.
